


I've Seen You

by agendertoaster



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, First Kiss, No shipping of the cast, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendertoaster/pseuds/agendertoaster
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I saw by beaulionet about Beau and Yasha never being alone together because without a buffer they’d have no one to deflect their weird (disaster lesbian) flirting energy onto. Fic switches between in-game scenes and imagining the cast playing this at the table because half the fun of watching the show is cast reactions.Original intention was to draw this as a comic but I’m nowhere near good enough to do that anytime soon so here’s a fic instead!Italics for the cast speaking, regular for in-game speech + description
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	I've Seen You

The sun fills the room, rays of light bursting through the poorly shuttered window of the inn that the mighty nein had stumbled into late the day before. Beau and Yasha still fast asleep on the opposite bed and the floor respectively, Jester blinks and sits up yawning before throwing her covers off with sudden excitement.

“Oh my gods, you guys!! It’s Highsummer eve!! We have **so** much to do, we need outfits and face paint and pastries and I wanted to check out the square… come onnnn, wake up, we need to get to the market before all the good stuff is gone!!”

Jester moves like a tornado around the room packing her haversack for the day throwing glares at the pair of unmoving bodies and throws in a few pouts for good measure.

Beau cracks an eye open and feels a rush of affection for the bundle of energy across the room but definitely not enough to move any other muscles right now.

“Go find Caduceus… he’ll love making outfits with you” She responds, her voice a little dry from sleep

“Well duh! Obviously! But you guys will come later right?” She spins to a stop, teeth worrying her lower lip in a moment of insecurity.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll catch you up…” Beau’s eyes drift shut again, ready to drop back into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Yasha simply pulls her blanket further over her head with a non-committal grunt but Jester takes it as a confirmation and perks up grinning.

“Yey! Ok, byeeee!” There’s a slight pause as she opens the door. “…CADUCEUS!!!”

The door slams shut behind her causing Beau to wince and rub the ear not pressed into her bed. A questioning glance at the window seems to give her an answer that she didn’t want to hear but she rolls her eyes, groans and slips out of bed to drop into her daily press-up routine.

_“So you head to the market with Caduceus… and Fjord” Matt adds as Travis raises his hand, shrugging._

* * *

_Insert generic (slightly mischievous) shopping scene_

* * *

_Laura smiles as Matt quickly calculates something in his head._

_“We’ll say, in total, that sets you back around 12 gold”_

_“Ok, we’ll keep wandering and exploring for a bit!” Laura taps her tablet screen quickly before picking up her lollipop pen to doodle on her notes (obviously it’s dicks, this is Laura/Jester)._

_The rest of the cast are relaxed with Travis leaning back reading his phone, Marisha checking notes, Liam leaning on the table, Sam taking a drink from a flask reading ‘Something funny’, Tal looking over Laura’s shoulder and Ashley looking around the table._

_Matt calls out “Cool, so Beau, Yasha… what are you doing?”_

_Marisha looks up, scrambling a little “Well I guess we’re just in the room… **alone**!” Her face shifts into a grin as she looks to Ashley knowing that will get the other woman smiling. _

_The rest of the table respond; Tal, Travis and Sam turn to look at Ashley who is now grinning into her lap while Laura’s head snaps back and forth from her to Marisha and Liam just smirks to himself. Ashley tries to compose herself with a deep breath and sitting straighter but a smile still plays at her lips._

_“I finish my press-ups” Marisha says, clearly hoping Ashley is on the same page as she interjects._

_“I’ve peeked my head out from the blanket to watch but pretending to be asleep”, Ashley maintains eye contact as laughter breaks out around the table._

_“Roll a stealth check… **with** advantage, as you’re not really moving much” Matt shrugs and points to Marisha, “and perception”_

_“Perception?... 16”_

_“Umm, ah shit… 12”_

_“With advantage??” Sam points out._

_“Yup” is the response, Ashley grimacing._

_Matt laughs to himself, “ok so you **think** you got away with it but really… **so** obvious”_

_Marisha smirks and mimes a few press ups, “Ok so I’ll take the last few nice and slow before some side planks to really engage the core, ya’ know? And all those really defined muscles around the shoulder blades when I do the other side…” She accompanies this with gestures to the muscles mentioned._

_“Yasha… lying on the floor between the beds, you are in the perfect position to see Beau’s… display???” Matt seems unsure what to call it but that just causes them all to laugh for a little longer._

Yasha’s eyes snap shut as Beau’s voice suddenly reaches her ears.

“Hey, Yash!”

“Hmmm, whaaat, I was asleep…”

_This performance breaks a couple of the cast for a moment as laughter overtakes them at the image of Yasha trying to pretend she hadn’t been grabbing an eyeful._

“You know you don’t have to sleep on the floor, right?”

Yasha’s eyes open as she frowns. “There’s only two beds”

‘concise as always’ Beau thinks as she rolls her eyes, “Well yeah”

“And it’s not too bad you know, compared to caves and stuff”, Yasha sits up a little, confused

“I’m not saying you can’t handle it, it’s just that we could work it out, like… pull the beds together and all share… or Jester and I share and you take the other…”

At the second suggestion, Yasha’s gaze drops and she looks a little sad but Beau continues.

“… or, ya know, maybe, you and I…”, her voice stops for a second as their eyes meet again, Yasha back to looking at her with that open, curious look on her face.

“…um, alternate or something, I dunno, just doesn’t seem entirely fair is all I’m saying…”, rushing her words, Beau’s eyes dart around the room and her hand subconsciously reaches to scratch her undercut.

_Marisha takes a quick drink from her tankard (*gay sip*)_

“Aha, that’s very kind of you Beau”

Quickly glancing back at the woman on the floor, Beau meets her eyes and there’s a beat of silence as something passes between them, neither of them sure what it was.

Yasha quickly stands up and stretches her arms overhead until her shoulders pop slightly, “I guess I’d worry about squashing you both…”

Following the movement, Beau’s eyes end up at chest height and widen slightly as she freezes, panicking and reaching for a response, any response.

“Ummmm… well I guess you’d just have to be underneath(!)”

_The cast lose it for a full minute. Travis curls over hitting the table with his fist, Liam reaches for Marisha’s shoulder as he falls off his chair, Sam puts a hand to his chest as he looks to the ceiling, Laura has her head in her hands, Tal looks blown away and slightly confused and Matt does one of his longest facepalms while slightly shaking his head._

Beau is frozen in place with sweat starting to form on her forehead until she spins towards her bed, rambling as her voice rises in pitch “we’d be fine, obviously, I mean, Jester’s tougher than she looks, and not that you’re not super jacked or whatever, but have you seen me, I could take… it?”. Her voice squeaks a little with the last word as her mouth runs too fast for her brain to stop and her eyes flit up and side to side as she tries to work out a way out of this one. ‘Gods, this is why we need a buffer’ is all her brain comes up with.

Meanwhile, Yasha steps closer smirking a little, “I’ve seen you… Beau are you breathing?” Her voice takes on an edge of concern as she reaches for the smaller woman’s shoulder.

Beau spins around at the question.

“It’s hard to sometimes you know,… around yo-“

_“I grab her by the neck and I kiss her”_

_The whole table punch the air, laughing and grinning, Travis raises both arms above his head, Liam clenching his fists in front of him, Sam grips the side of his face, Laura makes little clapping movements and Tal hugs Ashley from the side._

Yasha pulls back slightly after who-knows-how-long, and whispers “How do you wanna do this?” with a smirk.

_Travis, Liam and Sam all talk over each other as Ashley drops her head to the table blushing._

_“This is what I stopped at the fish market???”_

_“Ashley Johnson I love you”_

_“Finally!!”_

_A few moments pass as the cast attempt to regain some level of composure. Marisha fans herself with her hand and then her notebook, “Yeah, come back to us later! We get to the market like… late afternoon??” she says, throwing a questioning look to Ashley._

_“Seems early…” Ashley manages to deadpan, before sinking into her chair as everyone facepalms or lies across the table in laughter. Matt drops low enough to no longer be visible above his DM screen and chaos reigns for so long that Matt has to get a prompt from someone behind the scenes to get them back on track…_

* * *

_Later…_

At the market, Jester bounces away from yet another stall and arrives back to the group at the same time as Beau and Yasha appear to a medley of greetings.

“Hey guys! Havin’ fun?”

“BEAU! Where’ve you beeeeeen??”

Glancing at Yasha, Beau answers, “Oh ya know, something came up… we handled it though”

“What happened?? Are you ok?”

_“I scan them both for injuries” Laura turns to Matt with a die in hand and shit-eating grin on her face_

_“Roll perception”_

_“hmmm, 17?”_

_“They both seem completely fine and injury free, in fact Beau has that look that you know from just after a good workout… and Yasha seems normal except for some slight bruising emerging from her armour at the base of her neck which could have been there before really…”_

_That draws some laughter from the cast and a few claps which Matt gives a slight bow in acknowledgement of._

“Yeah nothing major…”

“You know if you’d needed help-“

“NO! No, no help required, all fine, good even, um, show us what you got?” Beau successfully distracts Jester and moves to a nearby stall to get the group focus off them.

_“Insight check?” Tal asks._

_“Yeah sure”_

_“32”, he leans back smug._

_“Oh for fucks sake” Marisha mutters without a hint of bitterness and grins across the table._

_“Yeah, you know **exactly** what's going on”_

Caduceus looks away from the group and starts to move down the street, “Interesting…”

Beau turns towards the spot he recently vacated, “What?... what’s interest… DUCES!” and breaks into a jog after him.

Yasha chuckles under her breath and lets herself smile, eyes following Beau.

**Author's Note:**

> Vague ideas floating around my head about keeping this going and getting a little deeper but that probably wouldn't include the cast as there would be less for them to react to in the slower scenes.


End file.
